Good Shepherd (episode)
When three crewmen are shown to be hampering efficiency, Captain Janeway decides to give them some special attention by taking them on an away mission. Summary Teaser Captain Janeway looks out her Ready Room window into space, as her door rings. Chakotay enters, and informs her that Seven of Nine wants to present her ship wide efficiency report to the senior staff. Janeway says to put her on the schedule. Chakotay also reminds her that they'll be passing through a class-T cluster in the next couple of days, not important enough to alter course, but Janeway thinks it's at least important enough to send the Delta Flyer, and to get a full range of scans. Chakotay nods, and leaves. On the bridge, Chakotay relays the captain's orders. He tells Tom Paris to prep the Delta Flyer for the mission, and Harry Kim to go to a level 3 analysis of the cluster. Harry Kim contacts Seven, asking her to increase metagenic resolution in the long range sensors. In Astrometrics, Seven and Crewmen Tal Celes, a young Bajoran woman, are working on the sensors. Seven types several things into a PADD, and hands it to Crewman Celes, telling her to take it to Lieutenant Torres. Celes exits, and walks down the corridors to a turbolift. "Deck 11", Celes tells the computer as the turbolift begins whirling. The Turbolift doors directly to engineering open, and Celes exits. She hands the PADD to Torres and she diagnoses their going to need to transfer another 5 terawatts to the sensor array. She then hands another PADD to an engineering crewman, who goes into the same turbolift, "Deck 15", the bottom deck of the ship. On deck 15, a section characterized by cramped, dimly lit corridors, where even the doors are thinner, the crewman exits, and nods hello to another officer on his way down the hall. He enters a small plasma relay room and interrupts Crewman Mortimer Harren's attempt to disprove Shlezholt's theory of multiple big bangs. Harren tells him to hold on, that he's standing in the way of cosmological history. The crewman sarcastically replies, "The cosmos is 16 billion years old, it can wait another few minutes." He hands Harren the power transfer requisition, who just types in a quick couple commands into a panel, and he leaves. Harren looks out of a small porthole, which is on the direct bottom of the ship. Act One Act Two Act Three Background Information *This episode can be related to TNG: "Lower Decks", in that they both feature the low ranking crewmen, and not the main characters as much. *Another episode like this is VOY: "Learning Curve". Interestingly, that episode centered on several Maquis crew who were performing below standards, while this episode features all (original) Starfleet personnel. *When Crewman Harren is in the escape pod, a very 20th century mouse-pointer can clearly be seen scrolling around the LCARS panel he's working at. Memorable Quotes "Impact in 3... 2... 1... ...give or take." : - Tal Celes, counting down to impact of shockwave inaccuratly Links and References Guest Stars * Jay Underwood as Mortimer Harren * Michael Reisz as Crewman Billy Telfer * Kimble Jemison as Engineer * Tom Morello as Crewman Mitchell * Zoe McLellan as Tal Celes *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References class T (cluster); Delta Flyer; ''Delta Flyer'' escape pod; dark matter; dark matter proto-comet; dark matter life-form; hypochondria; multiphasic prion; Orion system; Orion I; Schlezholt's Theory of Multiple Big Bangs; subspace infrared algorithm; Vico system; Vico V; Wang's Second Postulate External links Five-Minute "Good Shepherd" Previous Episode: Child's Play Episodes of Star Trek: Voyager Next Episode: Live Fast and Prosper Category:VOY episodes de:Der gute Hirte